SUIT&TIE (Old Version)
by GinAndTonicAndMaybeALemon
Summary: AU: "I can't decide if I prefer you in a suit... or a dress..." "Why not both, Mr. Michaelis?" "Alright... definitely both." (Old Version; soon to be removed)
1. Chapter 1- Emails&Cameras

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **Subject: WEB**

 **To: Ciel Ph.**

 **From: Upset reader**

 **I am not going to lie, I am not a regular reader of WEB. However, I can't stand the insisent, narcissistic, incompetent tone I come across when reading your articles. I understand, as an only child that was orphaned, why you'd feel so self-absorbed that you display that in your writing. However, it is lacking any depth that a normal person could successfully write. My 8 year old son could write better stories than you, and actually look good doing it.**

 **Sincerely, Upset Reader.**

* * *

 **Subject: Your review :)**

 **To: Upset Reader**

 **From: Ciel Phantomhive**

 **I find your over-excessive use of 'however' amusing, even more so than you inability to properly spell 'insistent'. My past means nothing to me, nor anyone else.**

 **It seems that you spend an extraordinary amount of time watching your 8 year old son 'look good', doesn't it? :)**

 **As you can see, I can use things excessively too. :)**

 **Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive.**

Breathing slowly, Ciel's hand hovered over the keyboard, ready to click ENTER and send the letter off. But doing so would promote more angry emails to be sent his way, not to mention his reputation as cheif editor at 'WEB' would crumble if anyone got wind of Mr. Ciel Phantomhive replying to hate mail with hate mail. Leaning back in the chair, he turned away from his computer to the blank wall. White and boring, just like the rest of the office. He looked back at the screen again, glaring, taping his fingers on the edge of the desk. Someone leaned over the wall of his cubicle.

"Ciel, have you finished tomorrow's article?"

"Almost, Mr. Faustus. I'll get it in at six."

"Very well." Claude left, and Ciel looked over his shoulder as he walked away. He felt distaste for the man, but at least the CEO knew his line of work. Most CEO's wouldn't bother to check in on their workers; Claude did. He walked down the halls of the five story building, knowing his workers one on one. Cutting any weak links. Keeping the papers up to date, consistently holding meetings, even checking up on the building's architecture, Claude Faustus kept things in order. Ciel admired that, still, he hated when the man came up behind him to catch him off guard. Luckily, Ciel was just as punctual, intellectual, and and consistent as him. Earning Ciel the secret title of 'favorite'. Which only involved not getting yelled at like his coworkers.

Swallowing, Ciel reached down quickly, pressing 'DELETE'. He would not be the company's downfall, although one hate mail certainly wouldn't cause that. He needed this job, the money.

On the brightside, he got to hold meetings as well. And yell at his own coworkers if he pleased.

 **Subject: WEB Meeting.**

 **To: EE**

 **From: Ciel Ph.**

 **Meeting at seven. We will be putting the finishing touches together for this week's magazine. Everyone will email their works to the company's email.**

 **Quick reminder that we have idea presentations tomorrow morning, nine to twelve AM.**

Ciel pressed send this time, making sure everyone who needed to get the email would get it. These emails should've been the secretary's job. WEB didn't have a secretary though. So Ciel was relied on to do these things. Busy, boring, exhausting. But it was HIS job, that's all that mattered. If he hadn't shown his competency in his first year here, Claude might have let him go. But Ciel was an asset, someone the company needed.

Grabbing his coat, Ciel glanced at the time. He was going to get some coffee.

* * *

 _"Mr. Landers, what do we do with the body?"_

 _"Put it in the car, drop it off behind the diner this time. Our friend wants the body."_

 _"Him? Of course him, he's a creepy old bastard..."_

 _"Just get it out of my sight! It's disgusting..."_

 _"Sorry, boss."_

* * *

Bringing the coffee to his lips, taking long slow sips, Sebastian checked his watch. 4:12 PM. Plenty of time to make it back for the office meeting, get some good pictures of the workers doing their jobs. He took another sip, glancing across the street. The light grey building with open windows, and a round front spread across his view, the words 'SUIT' in bold black on he front. A name which Sebastian chose himself, though his boss would never admit it. Sebastian was fine with that, because it wasn't his job to be pleased with how the company presented itself.

Once a freelance photographer straight out of art school, Sebastian was now SUIT's best, not to mention only, photographer. For most, that meant good pictures, turning those pictures into Alan at the front desk of the building, collecting your money, then going on your way. Not for him though.

Sebastian showed high quality social skills. In other words, he got word of the 'dirty' things in the city. He was willing to pull paparazzi on famous celebrities. He was a rat, or rather a snake, getting into organizations, places, or even reporting on SUIT's own employees. Great at photography, good a understanding people, exceptional at getting what he, or others, wanted. And at the end of the day, he got the highest paycheck, next to the CEO of course.

Grabbing the extra coffee on the table, he decided to head back, waving at the waitress on the way out. The CEO would want his coffee too. William, cold and reserved, had a strange dislike for Sebastian, because Sebastian was the type he hated; a snake, focused only on money. Despite this, William trusted him, because Sebastian had earned it time and time again over the past seven years.

Opening the door to the Cafè, Sebastian moved aside to let a familiar face through. Ciel, blue haired, blue eyed editor for WEB. WEB, the only other major magazine in London. Ciel paused, stepping back to let Sebastian out.

"Good afternoon, Ciel."

"Sebastian," Ciel retorted coldly, crossing his arms.

"It's a fine day today."

"So it is. How's your life been?"

"Fine. How about yours? Claude's?"

Ciel knawed on his lip, then seemed to realize and stop. He lifted his chin to glare defiantly at the taller man.

"I'm fine. Claude's... fine," Ciel sighed, and Sebastian smiled cheerfully. The grin felt too forced, and Ciel noticed. The shorter man tapped his foot impatiently. "Claude's still mad for the Christmas fiasco."

"That was months ago. And I truly did not mean to spill punch on him, that was..." Sebastian trailed off, thinking. He glanced behind Ciel at the buildings, WEB and SUIT, side by side. He remembered the closing party at Christmas time, the one WEB held before the holiday break. He remembered crashing the party, and walking into the famous Claude Faustus, with a glass of punch in his hand. Claude, had been wearing a five hundred dollar suit that day, and the thought made Sebastian smile.

"That was an accident."

"Hah. I see." Ciel swallowed, than walked into the cafè impatiently, making it clear he didn't want to talk. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Goodbye, Ciel. Be warned, their coffee is a little burnt." Sebastian stalked away, hurrying across the street. The editor was interesting, very interesting. The type of person he'd consider asking out, if they weren't working at rival companies. Sebastian took out his camera, preparing for the meeting.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

 **Summary:** Sebastian Michaelis, photographer, liar, with an uncertain future, likes to play mind games (from a distance) with Ciel Phantomhive. But the other man, an editor with a rocky life, will soon have games to play too, and he can be quite the accomplished liar as well.

 **Pairing:** Mainly Eventual!SebaCiel. Other possible pairings.

 **Rating:** Might go up to M.

 **Warning:** Violence, a lot of bad language. Possible smut. Drug abuse. Different pairing types. Don't like, then... don't read...? O.o

 **Extra Notes:** AU. Absolutely AU. Wrote this because I was bored, and I never wrote SebaCiel before. Suggestions on plot or pairings can be left in the comments (please give me suggestions on pairings). 3rd person POV, follows a few people. First chapter is short and brisk, to start things up. I have no beta-reader, so it's cool if you point out my mistakes. It'd be appreciated.

 **Chapters that have smut will be marked with a smiley face. Because I know some people just want smut, others want to avoid it.**


	2. Chapter 2- Cameras&Murders

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"God damn, that noise is driving me crazy."

Sebastian sighed as he walked in, listening to his boss complain. The noise next door _was_ aggravating; a new casino was being built, and the final touches were being put up. Who the hell would open a casino here? Either way, the construction would be over soon; anyone walking by could see that. And when it was done, Sebastian would no longer have to grate his teeth everytime he arrived at the office. He set William's coffee down carefully.

"The coffee was a little burned today."

"Of course it was." William sighs, turning around from the window, picking up the cup. "Three sugar?"

"With two creamers. I don't see how you can drink that shi-"

"Watch your language." William takes a sip while Sebastian bites the inside of his cheek, inhaling deeply. William doesn't even like _mild_ swear words coming from his workers, though the dark-haired man swears a lot himself. William grimaces, setting the cup down.

"It's burnt."

"Told you."

"Someone is extra snarky today." Looking down at his desk, William begins going over his paperwork. Sebastian can hear the warning in his voice. Sitting down, the photographer admires the view from the office. Two walls are composed completely of windows. One wall is red, the other white. Furniture in here is all black, with silver embellishments. Just like the rest of the office. Open and airy; the way Will likes it. The horizon outside displayed London perferctly.

"I ran into Ciel today at the coffee shop. It was... tense." Sebastian looks at his camera, flipping through the pictures, adjusting the lens. William doesn't look up.

"Was he? I'll keep that in mind. Go remind Alan we'll be having the meeting on the third floor today, east hallway. That noise outside is too distracting."

"Yes William."

"It's-"

"Mr. Spears I mean." Smirking to himself, Sebastian leaves the room. He knows how to get on other people's nerves, _and_ he enjoys it. A lot. More than a lot. He finds himself at the desk outside, standing in front of the small brunet. Alan Humphries had only been working here for two months, but William liked him already. The young man kept everything in order, did as he was told, and was admirably respectful. Dark hair hair kept short, silver glasses in place, and a crisp black suit on at all times, Alan was the epitome of a businessman. He was only a secretary though.

And Sebastian did everything to remind him of that.

"Alan, Mr. Spears-" Sebastian said the name with a flourish,"-wanted me to remind you of the meeting. Later on. At six."

"Yes, I know Sebastian." Alan sighed, turning his back to him to look at a computer screen. Sebastian frowned, but let the feeling slide. He peered over Alan's shoulder.

"Will's got a meeting?"

"It's outside of you jurisdiction, Sebastian."

"Ah, big words. My favorite. Let's see... interview for the hiring of security guard, a man named Mr. Slingby... that's some strange hair," Sebastian commented as he stared at the screen, analyzing the face next to the file information. Alan gave him a dirty look, but Sebastian ignored it, choosing instead to lean closer. He reached over the desk, grabbing the mouse to scroll, but his hand was smacked away. Undeterred, he pressed the DOWN key. Alan protested, but not before Sebastian got a look at the next file.

"Grell Sutcliff. What's a pretty girl like that doing here?"

"Actually, I am fairly certain that 'she' is a 'he'. According to the file. Now go away Sebastian, do something useful." Alan turned off the screen, getting up to find some water. Sebastian mockingly clutched his chest.

"You wound me Mr. Humphries." Deciding to leave anways, Sebastian turned to go. On the way to the elevator, something outside the window caught his eye. Lights. Red and blue flashed down the street, rounding a corner. Watching carefully, Sebastian drank his coffee. Today was getting to be a bit interesting afterall.

* * *

 _"We got him. Now for your turn. We need someone. Lots of money, power, influence."_

 _"Don't worry darling, I've got it in the bag. Mr. Landers, would you calm down? I promise, this will be a piece of cake~"_

 _He sighed and turned to the other. "And you?"_

 _"Ehehehehe...it's all being taken care of."_

* * *

"Ciel, there's been a murder."

"I'm sorry? Ciel looked up after having just checked in at the office. Claude rushed past him.

"There's been a murder. Down the street. Police cars and everything. Get down there now." Ciel noded at Claude's words, rushing out. He felt for his phone, setting it to record. _A murder, here of all places._ Murders weren't uncommon. Still, to be able to cover it right away? Now that was something. WEB could be the first to report on this. Grinning, he ran outside, heading down the street. Other people had begun to notice. They moved towards the sirens as well, out behind the diner which was right next to the cafè. Police had started to put up tape.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" A reported was already on the scene. Ciel pushed past people, moving as close to the tape as he could. He aimed the camera at the body lying on the ground. It was a man in his late twenties or thrities, shaggy brown hair hanging over his head. He wore a brown coat, looked like he worked for law enforcement himself. Doing his best to stay steady, Ciel tried to get a decent angle, but was promptly shoved. Glaring, he whipped around.

"Imbecile!"

"Ah, look who it is. Hello Ciel," Sebastian greeted mockingly, raising his own camera to get a picture. Frustrated, flustered, Ciel moved away towards one of the police to try and get an interview.

"Hey, could you give some words on what happened here?"

"Listen, we don't want much coverage on this. Just another mishap of drugs and gangs, It's not a big deal-"

"Does it have anything to do with the local drug trade?"

"Hey, we don't want any trouble-" The police did their best to calm down passerbyers, and Ciel tried to get in as many questions before other reporters arrived. Satisfied, he pushed his way out of the growing crowd, heading down the back lane. Claude would be happy. Maybe Ciel could get a raise; this kind of news coverage would surely bring in more views and ratings. He checked the time, frowning.

"Ah shit."

"What a mouth on you." Ciel turned around to look at where the voice was coming from. Sebastian stood there, grinning. He looked a little tousled, his hair windblown, but otherwise perfectly alright. Well, more than alright. Ciel rolled his eyes, spinning on his heel.

"Interruptting me twice. Not good on the social skills record I'd say."

"Perhaps." Sebastian moved to keep up with his pace. Ciel scowled.

"Go away."

"Something wrong?"

"Besides you?"

"Manners, manners. You need them," Sebastian commented. "I can teach you."

"You are a confusing man, Sebastian." Ciel turned the corner, but Sebastian stayed in step next to him.

"Not once you get to know me."

"Who'd want to get to know a bastard like you?" Ciel huffed angrily, but suddenly found himself pushed against the building wall. Glaring, he shoved Sebastian away.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _you?_ " Sebastian asked, glaring back. The two stood there, in a heated glaring contest, when a slow clapping interruptted them.

"Bravo! What a lovely sight. Two men in a fight _do_ set my blood on fire. Some more than others..." The tall red-head smirked, looking straight at Sebastian. Both men looked back at the interruptee. Sebastian recognised the person at once, but chose not to say anything. Ciel frowned in distaste.

"And you are?"

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff. Model at the lovely little casino down the street. Now, I had an appointment,but I can't find the building, silly me. Perhaps one of you could help? It's at..." Grell reached for a purse, fumbling around in it, before pulling out a paper. "Ah, SUIT."

"I'll take you there," Sebastian quickly answered. Ciel scowled at both of them, while Grell clapped again, but only once. Ciel noticed long red nails... in fact, Grell wore a lot of red. A _lot._ The only thing that wasn't red was the black overcoat. The smile too... there was something off about Grell's smile.

"Wonderful! My own escort!" Grell held out an arm, clearly waiting to be escorted. Ciel tried not to laugh, while Sebastian merely smiled and nodded.

"Right this way, Grell." Taking the arm, Sebastian headed towards his building, looking over his shoulder. He mouthed to Ciel, _This is isn't over._ Smirking back, Ciel mouthed _I know_. Then promptly gave Sebastian the finger, earning a shocked look. Snorting, Ciel walked back to his own building.

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** Mistakes were all mine. How was the over-enthusiastic Grell?


	3. Chapter 3- Murders&Red

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Half of Sebastian's mind was off thinking about Ciel. The editor had some nerve. _Oh, my mistake, CHIEF editor,_ Sebastian though, scowling to himself. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard Ciel say that, but it seemed like the type of thing he WOULD say. The editor with the blue eyes (Okay, so Sebastian focused on his eyes a lot...), vengeful and domineering attitude (which Sebastian wasn't attracted to AT ALL...), besides, how could someone so small be full of seething hatred for him... small enough to prop up against a table... _god damn._ Sebastian sighed sourly, and decided to put these thoughts to rest. He steered his full attention to Grell, where the other half of his mind was.

"-so, obviously, I was way in the dumps, waiting for my Romeo to rescue me! And then, what'd you know, I did get the job after all! As you can plainly see." Grell smiled, red lips spreading to form a Cheshire grin. Red, a color Grell obviously liked. _Well, Grell, you are in for a surprise when we reach the offices..._ Sebastian smiled back, somewhat forcefully.

"Of course you did, stunning little lady like you," Sebastian said cheerfully. He had come to the realization that Grell liked female pronouns, and he was determined to stay on _her_ good side. If she did end up working with the company, he might see her a lot; in that case, he didn't want another person he knew on less-then-friendly terms. Reaching the front of the building, he swung the door wide.

"Ah, oh, how beautiful!" Grell spun on the spot (Sebastian cringed) as she walked in, green eyes sweeping the room. The SUIT building had seven floors total, and almost all looked different. At least different than the lobby.

One desk up front where the 'main' secretary worked; Hannah, blue haired, violet eyed woman with a passion for order. Sebastian waved at her as he tugged Grell to an elevator. Hannah nodded her head in hello. Two elevators in the front, both clear. Better than taking the stairs. Why a _really_ tall building would have stairs, Sebastian could only imagine.

Grell marveled at the offices they passed. The lobby had been made with a preferred style of William's; black, silver, grey, white, and red. The offices they passed were different though. Yellow, orange, green, blue (Sebastian's personal favorite), violet, then red again. Sebastian dropped Grell off with Alan, who shot Sebastian a glare. Grinning, Sebastian waved.

"Au revoir, Grell Sutcliff!" Turning sharply, Sebastian decided to find something else interesting.

* * *

 _"Listen. We don't have many options LEFT! Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, Mr. Landers."_

 _"Lizzy, my doll, get the other CEO. The taller one."_

 _She sighs in response._

 _"Of course, Mr. Landers."_

* * *

"Mr. Spears, Grell Sutcliff has arrived," Alan said, peering inside the room.

"Send them in then." William sat up in ths chair, wanting to get this over with. He already had an interview for a security guard coming up. Plus, there was the new magazine cover to be put together. Just more stress. He needed change. Something fresh, clean... thoughts of the sirens from a short while ago came up. Whatever that was, he prayed Sebastian got photos or something useful. He let that man on too long of a leash. But as long as Sebastian bought results in-

William was disturbed mid-thought as _she_ walked into the room. Black jacket that showed a figure, red business-like dress underneath, a burning red. Red, from the high heels to the nail polish, glasses to the hair; William was honestly taken by surprise. He quickly got up, going round the desk to pull out a chair.

"Please, sit, Ms. Sutcliff."

Grell smiled in response, holding out a hand.

"It's just Grell, please, Mr. Spears." She took off her jacket, setting it on an adjacent chair with her purse, then finally sitting. William sat back down in his chair. He noticed her pretty green eyes, and the way she held herself was appealing. Power, seducing, but with a flutter, a light step.

"I'll refer to you as Ms. Sutcliff for now. Now, you are here for..."

"I work at the new casino next door. Pretty woman keep the the people coming in." Grell smiled, crossing her legs. William tried ro avoid looking at the over exposed thigh.

"I see. Very well. Let's take a look at your file..." William glanced at his computer, analyzing the work. "You... are male?"

"I prefer female. I'll be having that changed soon."

"Understood. So, your company wants us to promote you?"

"Yes. I believe we could even promote _you._ And the money that would come in would be tremendous." Grell rested her hand on her leg, drumming her fingers lightly on her thigh. She smiled, flicking her long hair aside. William was entranced.

"It would be. I see you've done plenty of modeling before, male and female. Androgynous..." The dark-haired man forced himself to focus on ths screen than the red-haired beauty.

"Ah, yes. As you could probably guess, these babies aren't real." Grell threw back her head and giggled as she jiggled her breasts. William blushed madly, shifting in his seat a bit. This was off topic. He could imagine his mother scolding this woman (brash and a whore, his mother would say). His father would be caught by Grell's web though. He would probably get mad at William for being caught himself.

"Um... yes. Well, all is in order. I can have Alan go over the paperwork."

"I would much _prefer_ if you did so yourself." Grell stood as Will watched confused. She walked around his desk, sitting on the edge, her leg touching his. She slowly lifted a hand to rest on William's shoulder, nails gently digging in as she lowered it down his chest.

"After all, I trust _you_."

Grell spoke lowly, her voice a purr. William blushed more, heat rising in his skin. His collar felt too constricting as he tried to think of a way out of the scenerio... if that was even what he wanted. He watched Grell lean in closer, knowing he ahould probably stop this, keep things on track... her fruity perfume was intoxicating though. A strong scent of apples and citrus. Coconut shampoo. _I'm fucked._

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** There was a lot more Grell. Mistakes are mine (who else's would they be?). Thanks for the reviews, if I could hug y'all I would.


	4. Chapter 4- Red&White

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sebastian was (still) waiting for the meeting. Which involved him standing in the hallway that looked over the WEB building. Large, and a shade darker then SUIT, it had been constructed to inherently mock their own building. Square, unlike SUIT; more windows, stolen from SUIT; and large letters, in the same black bold pring on the front like SUIT, only with a different name of course. For two men who never really had a chance to talk, William and Claude _hated_ each other with a passion. Which they displayed in ripping ideas off from each other. And trying to throw grander parties than the other, of course.

Smirking to himself, Sebastian toyed absent-mindedly with his camera. From his view, he could see into some of the offices. More important, he could see Ciel's offices. Sebastian didn't have one of his own, as he asked specifically not to have one. It baffled William, but the CEO still gave him one. On the third floor, yellow based decor. Sebastian never used it, therefore he didn't consider it his office.

Finally, he could see Ciel show up at his cubicle. He set down his phone, connecting it to a computer. He ran a hand through his hair. Sebastian watched closely as the man took a sip of his coffee, cringing; it must have gotten cold. He set the cup down, and Sebastian chuckled. Almost as if realizing he was there, Ciel turned around, glaring, and promptly pulled down a curtain. For the two of them, this wasn't a one-time occurance. As a matter of fact, it happened very often. With a sigh, Sebastian left the window.

He wouldn't put it past Ciel to lay charges on him for spying. But it aggravated Ciel when Sebastian butted in on his business, something Sebastian enjoyed immensely. But he had more important things to do now.

* * *

 _"It's taking so long. Do you think they'll make it work?" He brushed his white hair back from his face, staring directly into green eyes._

 _"Ehehehe of course, they're the best girls."_

 _"Wait you two, what do I get out of this?" The blond questioned._

 _"Money, of course. It's what you wanted, after all."_

* * *

Alan went over the file one more time, occasionally glancing at Eric. He trusted him completely to get the job. Absolutely. The natural brunet with dyed-blond hair paced in front of him.

"The other, what's her name? Grell? She's taking forever." Eric huffed, pushing his hands into his suit pockets. Eric wasn't exactly tidy, something which bothered Alan for, well, ever since they've known each other.

"Don't talk like that to me." Alan didn't look away from the screen, while Eric turned to look at him, mouth turning into a frown.

"Like what?"

"Like you know me. We are supposed to be undercover. Pretend like we just met," Alan mumbled, stating the obvious. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Ay, no one's ah-round 'nyways-"

"Watch your accent." Alan looked at him finally, noticing the man's upset face. He smiled slightly and winked, causing Eric to beam. Alan looked back to the computer.

"Ay kno _... I know._ " Efic corrects himself quickly, turning to look at the full length mirror that ran along the wall, across from where Alan sat at the desk. He watches the brunet, taking note of the familiar lip-bite Alan made when he was concentrating. The brunet looked up again, then ducked his head quickly. Eric snorts, opening his mouth to speak, before footsteps approach.

"Look who it is, Mr. Slingby I presume?" Sebastian walked in, grinning. Eric nodded, smiling, holding his hand out in greeting, before they heard a loud _crash._ All three men looked at each other in silence, then there was a yell. _Bang._ Another crash. A sharp noise erupted from William's office at once.

 _"Get- ump-o-off-"_

Alan jumped up as Eric and Sebastian rushed to the door, when suddenly William feel through it, Grell on top. Both looked, well, _untidy._ And it looked like Grell was trying to get William's clothes off. Chaos unsued.

" _Unhand me-_ "

" _Boss!_ "

" _Well, what a sight we have here..._ "

Five seconds later, Eric had Grell's hands pulled behind her back, Alan was trying to pick up William, and Sebastian had his camera out, deciding the scene needed a photo shoot right then and there. Gasping, William stood, red lipstick marks on his collar and face. Sebastian got some good shots, planning to keep them for future use on a rainy day (probably for black-mailing, he was thinking to himself). Alan tried not to laugh at his boss, glancing up at the fluffy, un-neat hair. William glared.

" _She_ jumped on me-"

" _I just wanted to show him something-_ " Grell pouted. Her own hair was tousled, red dress strap halfway off her shoulder, lipstick smeared across her cheek. She tried to escape Eric's as Sebastian decided he needed some shots of her as well.

"Alan, get someone to take her out-"

" _What a way to treat a lady!"_

 _"_ Get security-"

"Will, uh, um, boss, we don't have any, remember-"

"I've got her!" Eric yelled, dragging her to the door. "I'm trying to get a job as security guard, afterall."

"Alright. I'll, uh, be in my office in a bit. When you've taken _her_ outside, come back up. Alan, clean up my office... Sebastian! Stop taking pictures," William scowled, straightening his tie.

"Sorry, William."

"Mr. Spears! Now... if you'll excuse me." William left, heading in the direction of the washrooms. Sebastian, grinning to himself decided to follow Eric and Grell out, taking more pictures in the process. Shaking his head, Alan watched everyone leave before leaning against the desk, breathing slolwy. That little action had taken a lot out of him... he rested his hands on his knees. His pulse was racing, and all he could think of was the fact that, if he wanted action like this, he would've stayed back at the station. _Oh, well._

He adjusted his suit sleeves again, walking into the CEO office. Supplies and papers were scattered, Will's chair laying on it's side. Grell was anything if not persistent. His eyes trailing over the black carpet, Alan noticed a silver watch. William's. He picked it up, admiring the beautiful silver. He decided to return it to the owner. It looked like a pretty expensive watch.

Jogging to catch up, he rushed into the washroom without knocking. There were two washrooms, one for the public (like himself), and another solely for William. He crashed through the door of William's private one, not thinking to knock, freezing when he seen William bent over the sink, over a line of-

"B-boss..." Alan's voice trailed off, and Willaim straightened, face going white.

"Mr. Humphries, what are you-"

"Y-you dropped your watch..." Alan hesitantly lifts his hand, holding the piece. William snatches it from him, still shocked.

"Alan, I-"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear, I..." Alan looks at the white powder, at his boss, then spins around, leaving the washroom, slamming the door behind leans on the frame, calming his racing heart. The image of white powder doesn't leave his head... shaking, he walks calmly back the his desk. Thoughts go through his head. _It's nothing, nothing, William is stressed is all. Just stressed._

He decides he won't tell a soul of what he saw. Not even Eric. _Especially_ not Eric.

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. If there is any delay in updating, my availability to a computer has been compromised. Or my health. This chapter got a little crazy... more than crazy.


	5. Chapter 5- White&Infilitrations

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"You lousy assho-ugh."

Grell liked to swear a lot. Something Sebastian noticed when they were out of the office. Fighting, biting, and scratching the hell out of Eric, she fought to be released the entire way to the front door. The elevator had been a tight squeeze, but Eric managed to subdue her until they all reached the bottom. Sebastian tried to get a good picture, but when the elevator door opened, Grell tried to make a run for it, effectively smashing Sebastian's camera against the wall.

And now it wouldn't turn on.

So, he stood behind the glass window, watching Grell trying to get past Eric on the other side. Sebastian could hear her saying that she forgot her bag and purse in the office. But Sebastian wasn't about to help out and go get it, and it didn't look like Eric was going to either. Grell caught Sebastian's glare, and she launches herself in his direction, almost as if she thought she'd be able to break through the glass. Eric grabs her around her middle, and they settle into another game of... whatever it was they were doing. Snorting, Sebastian decides to check up on his boss.

A minute later, he's in the now wrecked office, Alan nowhere in sight. Walking into the room while simultaneously trying to avoid stepping on papers, Sebastian sees it. The purse. Red and shiny, just begging to be searched through.

So, of course, he decides to open it.

"Hmm, what do we have here..." He picks out a wallet first. Flips through it. Just some credit cards, other junk. And one photo, only one, with Grell and some man. Both have long hair in the picture, but _his_ hair is silver, practically white. Grell sits on his lap lovingly, and Sebastian puts the photo away. He finds make-up, mostly red, some dark mascara. A tissue for cleaning glass lense. Moisturizer, hand sanitizer. Bored, Sebastian opts for a quicker search and turns the purse over, shaking out all the contents. A phone smashes on the floor, papers flutter, and a bag hits the ground. Sebastian freezes before inspecting it.

"... Someone's been a naughty girl..." Sebastian grins, holding up the small bag in the light, taking a look at the fine white powder. Coke, expensive... but Grell did seem like the type of girl to use expensive things, _and_ have connections.

Footsteps approached, and Sebastian began shooving everything back into the purse, before taking a long look at the phone case. Black, with a stencil of a purple spider on the back. He quickly put it away, then dropped the purse. Alan walked in, face white, and both men froze.

"Sebastian, what are you doing in here?"

"Well..." Sebastian hesistated, noticing Alan looked a little shaken. He shrugged.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Me? I'm... nothing. No, wait," Alan frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm fixing Mr. Spears' office."

"Yeah, about that, where is he? I need to talk to him." Sebastian straightened, crossing his own arms as well. He watches carefully, seeing Alan's look of surprise for a split second, before managing to cover it. The brunet secretarty shrugs and looks away, waving his hand sloppily at the door.

"His washroom."

"...Thank you Alan." Sebastian walks past him, and both men continue to avoid the other's gaze. Walking down the hallway, he tries to shake off the feeling he got from Alan. _Weird._ Scratching his cheek, he pauses outside the door, lifting his hand to knock slowly. A scuffle can be heard from inside, then William opens the door.

"Sebastian! What a nice surprise. Is there something I can do for you?" William asks, tapping his fingers impatiently on the doorframe. Sebastian pauses, deciding to take this chance to bring up a few things.

"Did you yell at Alan?"

"Did I what?" William shuffles, looking uncomfortable. Now feeling uncomfortable himself, Sebastian shrugs.

"Alan looked a but shaken up, but said nothing. But it's fine, nothing. Anyways, those police cars from earlier? They were for a murder next block. I got some good pictures, and they saved on my card, but the camera lens... is broken. I can go out and get one, but I need money, plus I won't make it to the meeting later." Sebastian finishes and stands still, waiting for a response. Nodding, William runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright, let's go to my office, I'll get you a cheque." William walks past him, avoiding his gaze too. Sebastian prides himself in being anything but stupid, and he _knows_ something is wrong. He can feel it. Deciding to let it slide though, he follows patiently.

* * *

 _"Liz has got it covered. I know it for certain."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Kind of a whore, actually-" This comment earns the blonde a glare._

 _"Just make sure Trancy, understood? We already have other things to worry about." He stands, grabbing his suitcase."I'll phone later. My_ associate _will be coming by too."_

 _"Understood, Mr. Landers."_

* * *

Watching the amusing spectacle below, Ciel grins. The red-head from earlier is being thrown out of SUIT's building, but she is attempting to do her best to fight her way back in. The large office windows allow Ciel to see the entire chaos, and he enjoys it so much. This is why he likes Claude's office; for some reason, the best things on the street can be seen from this view. Finally, the famed CEO himself walks in.

"Hello Ciel. I am glad to see you are here."

"Hello, Mr. Faustus. Why exactly did you want to talk to me?" Ciels goes to sit in front of the grey desk, while Claude sits behind it. Claude pushes his black hair back, adjusting his tie. Sitting up straighter, Ciel struggles not to show fear; is he going to lose his job? God, his job is the only thing keeping him together... he rests his hands on the armrests.

"I need you perform a task."

"A... task?"

"Yes. I need you to infiltrate SUIT as Miss... hmm. Take your mother's name, but use her maiden name. That should do it." Claude leans forwards, going through some drawers, and Ciel stares at him in shock.

"... You want me to... pretend I'm a girl and _infiltrate_ their company?" Ciel feels his mouth going dry, and Claude looks up coldly, annoyance on his face.

"Yes, as I just said. So, _Rachel Durless_ , that will be it-"

"I can't do that!"

"You have a very feminine figure. It should work. I'll triple your paycheck for every day you spend there. Now go, I have a meeting right away." Claude, grabs some files, tossing them into the garbage. Ciel stands, clenching his fists.

"It won't work! I.. I... fuck." Ciel walks in a circle, raking his hands through his hair. Pausing, he turns to look at his boss, who is watching him carefully. Breathing heavily, he leans on the desk. "Look, Mr. Faustus... I don't know if I'm the right person for the job. Plus, news might spread. People will notice if I'm not handing in assignments here. Anyone can recognize me."

"Just try, alright? I'll work on holding up your reputation here. I'll make an excuse, say you took a vacation. And not many people will recognize you at SUIT, they want nothing to do with us-"

"Oh, I can think of one person who will recognize me," Ciel interruptted, mumbling. Claude stood up, leaning on the desk.

"It's one person. Deal with Sebastian. He wants money, right? With your new paycheck, give it to him. Other than him, not many others will recognize you. Except maybe Spears, but he will be one of the easy one's to trick." Claude say back down, going back to organizing the papers on his desk. He was almost done, there were only some files left to go through. Ciel sighed, hanging his head. He really did not want to do this. But the money... god, he needed it. And something like this would earn him more points on his boss's good side. This would be risky though, plus, he hated the idea of wearing feminine clothes.

"... Fine. And their secretary, Hannah?"

"I can take care of her. I'll send a makeshift resume to your computer tonight. Now go." Not looking at Ciel, Claude dumps half the files in the garbage, tossing the rest ina drawer. He begins fixing his pens, testing them on a notepad, throwing away the ones that don't work. Ciel spins on his heel and leaves the room.

* * *

 _"I'm arriving now," he says into the phone._

 _"Good. Tell him to HURRY UP with it. The shipments, I mean. Also, we gotta take care of the business man from Asia, I believe it is."_

 _"Ehehe, of course, Landers." He hangs up, chuckling to himself._

* * *

"You WHAT? After everything that's been done? We finally get an interview, that was the ONLY thing in our way, and you decide to try and RAPE THE CEO?" Grell cringed at every word thrown her way, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't crying because Alois was yelling at her though; she was crying about what just happened. She lifted her hands and tried to wipe the mascara running down her face.

"Oh, god damn, WHAT? Why are you crying?" The blond slams his hands on the bar table, scowl fixed on his face. The blue-grey eyes were the color of a washed out storm, but Alois was anything but washed out. Lifting her head, Grell cleared her throat. Technically, in her own mind, she didn't rape the CEO. She just wanted a little... something-something. So, the man was playing hard to get? Plus, anyone could see the way he had been looking at her in the office.

"I-I left my bag and jacket there... the man wouldn't let me get it."

"You left your things? Was there anything important in them at all?" Alois grabs her shoulders, digging his fingers hard into her skin. Yelping, Grell slapped him angrily.

"I DID! I left..." she choked a bit, tears coming up again, and Alois waited to hear what she left behind. "... The... the MAKE-UP!"

"Awe, for Christ's-fucking sakes...what the hell is wrong with you? Are you a broken toy? Your crack get to your head?!" Alois shouted angrily, upset. More than upset. Grell burst into more tears as he let go of her, burying her face in her hands. Scoffing, Alois rubbed his cheek where Grell just hit him. He'd normally do something about people who hit him, but Grell was... _special._ Meaning she wouldn't hesistate to chop her into tiny bits and pieces before feeding them to cannibals. Or at least, her 'darling' wouldn't. Alois closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, before finding a bottle and opening it. Grell's quiet sobbing filled the background noise of the room.

"Fuck... useless, god... I ... shit, whatever, as long as Lizzy gets in the other place, then we got _something._ Just keep... getting the shit around, alright?" Alois doesn't bother to look at Grell, and chooses to instead sit on the edge of a bar stool, resting his chin in his hands. Grell looks up, a heated glare ruining her perfect features.

"What about my thing-"

"I DON'T GIVE ONE FUCK." Alois spins around, snarling out the words. "GET THEM YOURSELF, YOU STUPID, RETARDED-"

"My, what a mouth on you, my friend." Grell and Alois both freeze, for different reasons, turning to see their new guest. Wearing all black, except for the grey coat that reaches above his knees. He smiles. "This place is turning out quite fine, Alois..."

"Darling!" Grell flings herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck. "Undertaker, I left my things at that building. And I... I didn't get that spot. I failed." She sobs more, buring her face in his neck. Undertaker chuckles, taking her chin in his hand, wiping away the mess.

"Are those things really important?"

"My phone, make-up... plus my bag! And my jacket!"

"I'll get you a new jacket, bright red. And new make-up. Anything, alright? A newer phone too. Okay? Just stop crying, you look..." Undertaker paused, the burst into giggles, while Grell pouted. "You look beautiful... but like a raccoon."

"Okay, can we stop this creep-fest?" Alois complained loudly, settung the bottle on the counter with a thunk. Undertaker tilted his head while holding Grell close, running a hand through her hair. He doesn't bother to look at the blond, instead looking into his lover's bright green eyes.

"Alois Trancy, our... _employer_ wants me to remind you about that business man's shipment. Oh, and he wants you to get things moving faster regarding the selling-part," Undertaker says while still looking at Grell, brushing her hair gently out of her face. Alois snorts, taking another long sip.

"Alright, fine. It's already being taken care of. And if _she_ did her job right-" Alois motioned to Grell, "then the money from selling outside would come in more."

"But I don't want her to get in trouble." Undertaker wraps his arms protectively around Grell's shoulders, and Grell giggles. Alois shakes his head, searching for an ashtray.

"If Ash gets word of that, he'd kill you both. He only wants money, he doesn't care about us expendables." Finding an ashtray, Alois looks for a smoke in his jacket pocket.

"We are hardly expendable. A man who covers the tracks and gets the drugs, and the man who manages the money as a front man? No, we aren't expendable. Mr. Landers would be hard pressed to find people like us." Sighing, Undertaker grabs Grell's hand, and heads for the door. "I'm going out with Grell. I'll be checking in later. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever." Alois lights a smoke as the couple makes their way out (if they can even be considered a couple). Shaking his head, the blond takes another sip of the brown alcohol. He knows that there can't be anymore screw-ups. None at all. Or the whole thing comes down. Alois doesn't want to go back to some prison, and he's certain that both Grell and Undertaker don't want to either. Resting his hands on the table,he takes one last long drag _,_ thinking to himself. _Why would Ash Landers hire people who are as crazy as me?_

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** Thanks for the reviews cx Going to start focusing more on Ciel soon. And other... important people. I also don't think it was mentioned before, but I'll be using characters from both the anime and manga. This chapter was also longer than usual. The plot just keeps on twisting...

Mistakes are all mine, please point them out if you found any.


	6. Chapter 6- Infiltrations&Rain

**Chapter Six**

* * *

During the entire meeting, through the presentations and discussions, Ciel couldn't focus. At least not on the tasks at hand. He could think only of the task Claude gave to him. Through various emails and texts, Claude notified him on ideas, gave him advice.

Ciel's new name would be Rachel Durless. Claude had 'contacts' on the inside of SUIT apparently, which meant Ciel could get in. Only problems were avoiding people who would recognize him, which basically meant passing as someone else during every meeting, every time he walked past another person, shoke their hand and greeted them, every single _interview._ According to Claude, that was the hardest part; one Ciel's files passed through the main secretary (if they even did), he'd have to hold an interview with one secretary, any of them, then another one with a 'high' boss. Which meant an publisher, or an editor, etcetera.

Shaking slightly, Ciel crossed the parking lot out back to reach his car. Climbing into the silver machine, he took off, trying to concentrate.

One thing he was worried about most of all was getting caught, and ending up on every newsletter in England as 'The Cross-dressing Spy'. There would go his reputation. Swallowing and trying to shove any fear down, he pulled out of the parking lot, looking forward to getting home. Eating. Sleeping. Pulling his act together. So lost in thought, it was a split second too late before Ciel almost hit him.

"Fuck... For Christ's sakes!" Angrily, he honked the horn, recognizing the other person in half a second. Who else could it be than Sebastian-fucking-Michaelis? The dark haired man grinned, stepping around toward Ciel's window. Hesistating, Ciel rolled it down, glaring as the cool air came in.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sebastian? Do you want to die?"

"Not particularly, no. I was wondering if I could bother you for a ride home." Sebastian smiled charmingly, eyes forming those lines people get from grinning a lot. Stepping on the gas pedal, Ciel drove away, huffing under his breath, checking his review mirror. Sebastian didn't move as the car got farther and farther away... damn, Ciel didn't like him. But his parents wouldn't like this. This isn't how he was raised.

* * *

 _"Ciel, share your chocalate bar with Elizabeth," Rachel would scold her five-year old son, but the stubborn blue-eyes boy refused, and instead said a 'bad word' to Lizzy. The blonde haired girl cried, his mother sent him to his room, and his father Vincent banned Ciel from eating chocolate for a month._

 _"Son, we share what we have. Understand? We are not supposed to be greedy. If we have something someone else doesn't, we share," his father would say while kneeling down, hodling his son's shoulders to make sure he got the message across. Ciel pouted, hating being told off. Tears rolled down his cheeks._

 _"But I like chocolate."_

 _"So does Lizzy."_

 _"I don't like Lizzy."_

 _"It doesn't matter. You be polite and kind to someone who is polite and kind to you. That is how we raised you." Vincent sighed, tilting his head. "Understand?"_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"What did you learn?"_

 _"Don't say bitc-"_

 _"The other thing," his father quickly interruptted._

 _"Be kind and share chocolate to people who don't have chocolate."_

 _"That's my boy."_

* * *

Huffing again, cursing under his breath, Ciel slowed to a stop before reaching over to the passenger door to unlock it. A few seconds later, Sebastian popped up, climbing into the car.

"Thank you, Ciel."

"Just shut up and don't talk. Don't touch the radio. Keep your hands to yourself. This doesn't change _anything_ ," Ciel growled, speeding off. He turned onto a busy street which, like all busy streets here, were _so fucking slow._ He rested his head on the back of the seat, hitting it with a thump. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, considered turning on some music. The sky outside was getting darker, clouds starting to roll in. Suddenly, he remembered what his boss said earlier, about running into Sebastian while 'undercover'. Ideas of giving money, not getting on his bad side. Ciel closed his eyes before looking at his passenger.

"How was your day Sebastian?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk Ciel."

"Well, nevermind then." Grumpily, Ciel looked forward again, hitting the horn hard. The person in front replied with their own car horn before giving him the finger. Deciding it best not to start anything, Ciel didn't reply.

"...I broke my camera," Sebastian said suddenly, disturbing the blue eye boy. "A person named Grell smashed it after trying to rape my boss. I found coke in her purse. I also talked to someone very interesting today."

"Hm... wait, who's Grell, and why does she do coke? Also, why were you looking through her purse? And I thought someone in your position would talk to interesting people everyday." Ciel watched Sebastian carefully, a soft frown on his face. He was curious now, and Sebastian could tell.

"Grell is a model, who works for that new casino. I looked through her purse because she left it at the office," Sebastian sighs, turning to look at the long line of traffic ahead. Ciel presses the gas pedal lightly, moving about a foot. Shaking his head, he looks back at Sebastian.

"I have just realized that I have no idea where you live."

"Keep going down this road, turn right ten blocks down, follow the bend. I'm staying at a place far from here." Sebastian pauses, looking down at his camera. He toys with it, and Ciel can see from the act that the man loves his camera. It must mean something to him. Ciel nods at his instructions.

"Alright. I still don't understand though, why go through her purse?"

"She left it at the office. I wanted to see what she'd have in there. She left quite a fuss leaving-"

"Oh, damn, wait, that was the woman from earlier, right? All red? I seen a guard taking her outside," Ciel laughs, inching the car forward a bit. Sebastian smiles, nodding, before he looks out the window. Ciel looks back at him.

"Are you getting a new camera."

"That's what I told William. I have a check for seven hundred dollars. In reality, I can probably try and fix the lens in my room. The money is for rent." Sebastian nods his head when he's done talking. "The left lane is free."

"You are on a first-name basis with your employer?" Ciel asks, pulling into the left lane. He tries to ignore the way Sebastian commands him to get into the lane; he does it subtly. It is worded like a suggestion, but sounds like a command. Sebastian looks at Ciel right then, grinning once more.

"I call everyone by their first name. Most of the time anyways. It's a habit. Picked it up when I was young." Sebastian looked outside, glancing at the cars they passed. The left lane moved quickly, and soon they turned right and headed down a long road. The clouds got darker, rain hitting the wind shield, pattering softly. Ciel turned on the wipers, thinking of another topic for conversation.

"You... had parents?"

"Hmm." Sebastian didn't answer, giving it some thought. Ciel kept stealing glances, waiting for an answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Ciel shrugs, and the car falls silent. He wonders what Sebastian thinks of the tiny four passenger car, then decides he doesn't care. At least, Ciel shouldn't. He thinks, realizing Sebastian should just be grateful to get a ride while it's raining. He turns to look at the photographer, but the man quietly stares out the side window, not saying a thing. Ten minutes pass without interruption. Twenty. Twenty-five. Finally, Sebastian grabs Ciel's arm, pointing to an empty parking space.

"This is my stop. Park there."

"Uh..." Ciel pulls to a stop next to the curb, unlocking the door. He leans forward, looking out the window with a grimace. "This... is a hotel."

"I got evicted."

"For what?"

"Not paying rent." Sebastian smiled, stepping into the pouring rain. He turns around and peers into the car, pushing his now wet hair back from his face. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel pauses, looking at the ugly little hotel, thinking of his extra large apartment back home. He shouldn't... no, he won't. One act of kindness to a... _creep_ would be enough. Nodding his head, Ciel called out,

"It's Ciel. And close the fucking door, I'm getting soaked in here!"

Sebastian snorts, but smiles, and he slams the door before rushing to the hotel. Ciel watches, shaking his head. He almost pities the man. Deciding it isn't his concern, even if he does feel guilty, he drives away, turning on the headlights. It's getting quite dark.

* * *

 _"Did you get it?" Alois yells into the phone. She winces at his voice._

 _"I got it."_

 _"Thank you, Lizzy. This is great! Get back here so I can kiss you."_

 _"Ugh, Alois-"_

 _"It's a fucking joke. Just come back, we need to go over costume designs."_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Hannah walks into the doorway, wiping her heels on the rug before taking them off, setting them on the shoe rack. She takes off her coat too, placing it on a hook, the drops her purse next to the door. She shakes up her hair, annoyed that it got wet from the rain, before walking into the house.

"Anyone home yet?"

"Luka is in the bath, darling," her husband answers from upstairs. Smiling, she accends the steps, following his voice, even though she knows where the bathroom is. She just loves his voice. "The daycare apparently let the children play in the dirt today."

"Is that so?" Walking into the washroom, Hannah smiles.

"Momma!" Luka grins, holding out his hands over the rim of the tub. Bubbles fly everywhere. Laughing, Hannah hugs him, successfully getting her clothes wet. She turns to her husband, who is covered in bubbles as well and trying to wash their son.

"Darling, I missed you, Spears had me working hard today. Meeting and everything. Plus there was the crazy red head." Hannah leans forward to hug him, kissing his forehead. Claude grabs her chin, kissing her lips softly, which causes Luka to yell 'ew, cooties'. Chuckling, Hannah places more bubbles on the boy's head, causing him to giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'll make you a bath after Luka's. Lavender and everything, the way you love it," Claude mumbles into her ear. Hannah nods, looking at her son lovingly.

"Alright. I'm going to change first though, perhaps into a robe. I hate the rain."

"I like it. Brings our your eyes." Claude turns to get a towel while Luka looks for his rubber duck, wanting to get out of the tub quickly. He giggles as he splashes water everywhere onto the floor, leaving more of a mess. Hannah leaves, pausing for a second in the doorway to watch Claude try and get their son out. He doesn't break a sweat as Luka thrashes, protesting. Hannah sighs, then goes to the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** So... I've switched my notes to the end of a chapter. Also new update: if a chapter name has a smiley face, then that means said chapter has smut. It's the new warning signal. I also decided to use some Luka, and show y'all who 'the secret contacts in SUIT' is. Because I like Hannah. A lot. Thanks for the reviews by the way, enjoy my... virtual cookies...


	7. Chapter 7- Rain&Sun

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Ciel couldn't help but feel like he was doomed to continuously cross paths with Sebastian until the end of days. In fact, he could see him _right now._ The first thing that crossed his mind was that he could drive by and splash him with water. He was fifty percent sure he wanted too. Instead, he turned onto the lane by the sidewalk, though some water still splashed everywhere. It'd be best if he just kept on going instead of stopping; yes, that'd be best. It'd be the smart thing to do. Of course, he didn't though. He rolled down the window, ignoring the water dripping into the car.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Ciel. How nice of you to drive by," Sebastian smirked, actually meaning what he said for once. He climbs in when Ciel leans over to unlock the door, and neither of them say anything as he starts to drive away. Ciel just shakes his head as he keeps his eyes on the road driving, doing his best to not think about the water and mud Sebastian was getting into the car. He glances at him, quietly noting the fixed-camera around his neck.

"You're late today."

"As are you." Sebastian leans back, brushing his hair from his face with his hand. Droplets fly, and Ciel gives him a dirty look as merely Sebastian smiles, mouthing _sorry_.

"You do not seem the type to be late, but," Ciel looks up and down at the photographer. "You also don't seem the type to get dirty, but that theory has been proven wrong."

"Ah, you have theories about me? What kind of... theories?" Sebastian asks, leaning in closer. Ciel shakes his head.

"That you're a creeper."

"You can't prove that."

"Try me," Ciel snorts. Grinning, Sebastian looked out the window.

"Seriously though, Mr. Phantomhive, why are you late?" Sebastian asks, looking back at him. Ciel shrugs, stopping at a red light.

"Aunt held me up."

"Aunts are the worst," comments the darker haired man, looking out the front window. The roads were moving at a snail's pace _(weren't they always)_ , and the rainy weather seemed like it was going to stay. The humidity was joining the wet weather too, making everything unbearable sticky. It was, in Ciel's opinion, the best weather. For Sebastian, the worst.

"Do you have an aunt?" Cieldecidezs to ask. Sebastian shakes his head. "What about parents?"

"Three cousins, not by blood though. You could say they were adopted. One in Canada, one somewhere in South America I think, and another lives in Japan. However, I believe they are all visiting the States." Sebastian checked his watch. "They are triplets. Most of the year they spend together."

"That's nice, I suppose," Ciel answered quietly. "Also, why were _you_ late?"

"I've been working at SUIT long enough to know that my skills won't be needed until after 12 pm on most days. The mornings are just spent going over things. And William absolutely _hates_ mornings." Sebastian looks back at Ciel. "What was up with your aunt?"

"My aunt? Well, actually, I had to..." Ciel trails off, memories of last night coming back. Arriving back at his apartment and texting his aunt about his boss's 'plan'. Upon hearing that Ciel needed to be in drag, she enthusiastically demanded to see him, expressing a desire to do his makeup and hair for him, before calling him over. Of course, he went, and she began going over the 'basics' of what to do and what not to do. Which then lead to Ciel explaining that he didn't have to learn this all right away, which lead to his aunt crying about never being able to have children of her own, much less a little girl, and the night ended in Ciel going home late with different 'cosmetic' supplies shoved inconspicuously in his back seat. Once again having been guilt-tripped by his aunt. And now, tired, Ciel was sitting in a car with Sebastian.

"I had to run some errands for her," Ciel calmly and vaguely answers.

"Hope they weren't too horrific?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Ciel drove on, pausing when they got nearer and nearer to their workplaces. Police car lights flashed, forcing Ciel to turn down an alternate route. He slowed, stopping the vehicle, before looking at Sebastian. The photographer sighed, knowing just what Ciel was insinuating.

"It's pouring out there though-"

"But it could be another murder. And two murders possibly around the same time _, and_ near each other?" Ciel looked over into the back seat, sorting through his bag before pulling out an umbrella. _You can never be prepared for London weather._ He looked for his phone, giving himself a short reminder to actually keep a recorder and proper camera _on_ him. Opening his door, he looks at Sebastian, who is still wet and looked like he most definitely did not want to go back out into the pouring rain. So Ciel just shakes his head and got out, walking to the flashing lights. Soon enough, he could hear Sebastian get out and start following him.

"I dislike this weather," Sebastian grumbled while beside Ciel. The blue-eyed boy shook his head as he opened up his umbrella, holding it tightly.

"I like it."

"You are crazy." Sebastian eyed the umbrella with a hint of jealousy.

"You... can't prove that," Ciel jokes, shrugging. Sebastian rolls his eyes, doing his best to keep his hair from falling down onto his face. Ciel holds the umbrella out to him. "We can both take turns with our cameras, and the umbrella. After all, I can't get a good picture while holding two things at once. Deal?"

Sebastian smiles.

"Deal."

* * *

 _"Ash, it was a mistake on her part."_

 _"Don't call me Ash. And she's YOURS, you are supposed to keep an eye on her."_

 _"Right, she's MINE. So don't think about firing her any time soon."_

 _"God knows why I put up with all you crazy people..."_

* * *

 _Sol._ Meaning sun in another language. Grell could not remember what language, only the meaning stuck with her. _Sun. Center of the universe._ A long time ago, the human race thought they were at the center of the universe. But there was no center. There was, however, a center of the solar system, which was the sun. Grell knew what Undertaker meant by the gift, but it just was not for her. She loved it truly though, she was grateful for the gift. So she wore the small gold bracelet with the word engraved on the side. At least gold went well with red.

Gold was a color Undertaker was quite fond of, Grell has noticed. While Grell adored Gold, she liked silver and red more. Maybe it was because gold reminded her of wedding rings, and weddings, something she didn't like to think about for the time being. Not that she didn't like marriage; just the opposite in fact. The only problem was, she craved a stable environment for marriage. She wanted someone who had a stable, proper job. A normal home. Not _this_ place. Drugs, hookers, she never exactly asked for this life.

"Has he come by yet?" Alois asked, walking in.

"Undertaker?"

"Obviously."

"Nope." Grell looked at her red nails, cleaning off the old red to put on a new coat. The nail polish remover smelled, the odor filling the room. Alois recoiled a bit, turning to the door.

"We've decided opening night will be, at the latest, one month from now. At the earliest, in two weeks. There's some new girls downstairs as well, I want you to check them out. Also, Elizabeth got that job." After Alois left, Grell sighed, closing the bottle. She grabbed the tissues she had been using, throwing them into the garbage. Holding the bottle, she headed to the second floor where the 'girl's rooms' were. They had a lot of practicing to do.

* * *

" _Mr. Humphries, do you have anything to report?"_

" _N…No."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes. Nothing new to report. I have to go, he's coming by." He presses a button, the line shutting off with a click._

* * *

Alan patiently waits for Hannah to hand him his new file. After around one month, if a new employee is found useful, they get a higher paycheck, different status, which all resulted in a new file. He should be happy that he had gotten this far in. Instead, he was nervousd guilt-ridden, his hand shaking slightly when he tried to sign his name. But he did, and next thing he knew he was outside the building with an umbrella and walking to the cafè, now officially on break. Some caffeine might make him feel better.

Time flew. He was sitting at a table in the front, coffee in his hand, glazed donut sitting in its perfect clear container. Closing his eyes, he resumes the moral argument he'd been having since yesterday.

 _Tell Eric, and my boss. My real boss._

 _I'd get a promotion. Probably be taken seriously as a detective. All I have to do is snitch on my friend._

He wouldn't call William his 'friend'. But, even though the CEO could be less than kind, he listened. He was prepared. A good person, even if he was stressed. Maybe more than stressed… closing his eyes, Alan takes a sip of his coffee, feeling the hot liquid go down. The blue umbrella on its table stand made soft pattering sounds every time a droplet hit it. Alan opens his eyes, looking at SUIT, the tall building built from an empire. Taking another slow sip, Alan debates the idea of just 'forgetting' what he saw. No one need know.

"Alan!" Surprised, the brunet feels a hand pat his back in a friendly manner, and the greeter goes to sit on the other side of the table, setting down a red and black umbrella. Green eyes flash behind large black glasses, and it takes Alan a moment to recognize him.

"Ronald!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on break. Needed a coffee. What are _you_ doing out her?" Alan asks, confused but glad to see him. Both were from the police academy, with Alan being one level higher. Still, Ronald proved to be more than useful, with his problem-solving skills and ability to pick up on what others didn't. A natural brunet himself, Ronald was always more out-going than average people, with blonde dyed hair, hipster glasses and upbeat attitude. Something that their agency needed.

"Well, the agency decided to put more people on the field. And they wanted to check out more major businesses in the area with 'popular and rich' CEO's. So, you're looking at the new small-time editor of WEB. Great timing too, I heard that one of their employees is going on holiday leave." Grinning, Ronald leans back in his chair, wearing a look of satisfaction. Alan blinks, taking in some time to process the information. He felt his stomach doing flips.

"Wow… that's great, Ronald that really is!"

"Isn't it? Now I can work alongside you and Eric! Well, sort of." Ronald shrugs, then frowns and looks over his shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't be seen with you though, huh?"

"Obviously." Alan's tone was clipped, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm the storm in his stomach. He opens his eyes again to find Ronald looking back at him, his face forming a frown.

"Alan, you alright?"

"Fine. I swear, if I'm coming down with something…" Alan sighs, shrugging."Look, be careful, alright? I feel like something is going to happen right away. Keep ypur head up."

After exchanging some quick goodbyes, Alan left, umbrella in one hand and donut in the other. He was trying to think of a way he could find whoever was supplying the drugs around here. William was most likely only a buyer. Alan didn't get the whole 'drug dealer' vibe from him anyways. But, if, he _was_ caught with drugs, _and_ caught selling them, then the police might just have their man. That didn't explain the murders though. Well, it could, but William didn't seem like the murderer-type either-

"Alan! You forgot your coffee!" Alan spun around, sighing softly. Of course he forgot it. His mind was everywhere today. Walking slowly across the street, back to Ronald, he was silently chiding himself when it came up. A screeching noise that painfully grinded at his ears, making him flinch and look to his left. Black car, large, heavily built, and very quickly closing the distance. Headlights on, very, mind-numbingly white-

 _ALAN._

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** Sorry for the very, very, very late update! I've been sick. Again. I do that a lot. I'll try and get back into my normal routine soon.

And I'm even more sorry (not sorry) for leaving on a cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8- Sun&Lingerie

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Ash huffed as he held tightly onto the steering wheel with one hand, tight enough so that his knuckles turned white. In his other hand rested a phone, which he was yelling into. Grell was _supposed_ to get a job as a magazine's model, and use that status to promote the casino. A business Ash had hesistated getting into in the first place, but Alois insisted, telling him that they'd have a new way to bring in money. Plus, it was a good front. Nevertheless, Grell didn't get that job to help them out, which was less than stellar news. On the upside, Lizzy got the job at WEB, so there was that.

"Grell, fine, just… do wh-"

"Ash!" Undertaker grabbed Ash's arm, an Ash seen someone. On the road. In front of them. Startled, he slammed on the breaks, creating a very loud and painfulz screeching noise, burning rubber on the pavement. Brieflyy, he remembered the roads were wet. His seat belt slammed against him as the car slowed and stopped, right in front of a terrifed green-eyed brunet. Gasping, Ash rolled down his window.

"GET OFF THE ROAD, YOU MORON!" He screamed angrily, and the brunet dashed away, to what looked like his friend on the sidewalk. Growling, Ash settled back into his seat, driving off to the casino parking lot. Undertaker looked over at him, giggling madly. Ash glared.

"You find that funny?!"

"Very, ehehe."

"I almost hit some idiot! He was young, practically a kid! I could've gone to jail! I can't go there, I go to church!" Ash sped off, getting back on the phone with Grell. Undertaker didn't say anything, only giggled. He wasn't going to bring up that the person he almost hit was practically Ash's own age, not a kid. Or that Ash shouldn't be driving while on the phone. Or that Ash wouldn't go to jail, he had people to take care of a situation like that. But Undertaker said none of these things. It was, afterall, his boss, keeping both him and Grell alive. So, he laughed to himself and didn't say anything.

Later, once inside the new place, Undertaker was standing next to Ash as Alois gave them a tour.

"We have forty slot machines, twenty of the best up front. All the new girls are out on stage practicing. We're prepared for the long run. And all the dealers, _card_ dealers, are picked out," Aloid motioned around with a hand at the colorful scenery, mostly red, gold, purple and black. Tiled carpets covered most of the floors, Undertaker noticed as he looked down at his feet.

"And the dealers? The stuff?" Ash asked slowly as he watched Alois. Grinning, the blond nodded.

"Come with me."

They followed Alois to a back room, where some tables and chairs were, as well as money counters. There were some slot machines, still in plastic. Fresh and new. He approached number three ina row of five, pulling at the side. Effortlessly, it opened, revealing a large opening in the back. All three went inside, finding large metal tables with boxes and bags piled everywhere, white powder tucked neatly in each. Grinning, Ash laughed.

"This is what I'm talking about! Good job. We're gonna get a lot of money out of this." Alois beamed at Ash's compliment. Sighing softly, Ash turned to Undertaker.

"Which reminds me, we have a boy coming over later tonight to pick up. New dealer. He has special connections. Also, there's a new guy in the _business._ He's selling large. Comes from somewhere in the middle east works for a prince. Wears a lot of bandages." Ash looked directly at Undertaker. Undertaker nodded, getting at what he was hinting at. Alois watched curiously.

"I think I heard about him. Agni, right?" Alois looked at Ash, who nodded. "Yeah, marijuana or something, right?"

"Heroin. I would have no problem if he weren't selling big." Ash turned and walked to the doorway, and the other two followed behind.

* * *

"Why do you think people are dropping left and right?" Sebastian asked Ciel as they drove in the car. Ciel shrugged, turning to grin at him.

"Gang lords fighting over coke? Maybe that weirdo Grell is in on it."

"Next there will be a turf war," Sebastian joked back. Still grinning, Ciel looked forward. After some good pictures and such, they were headed on their way back to their respective buildings. Another long day ahead of them. Well, long for Sebastian. For Ciel, it was probably going to be awkward. Setting up for his new 'infiltration'. Suddenly, he wondered how he was going to do it. Sebastian was definitely going to recognize him. Just because Ciel drove him to and from work, it didn't mean Sebastian wouldn't tell his employer. Suddenly, Ciel felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You alright? You look off."

"I'm okay. Just thinking. Hey, you said you need money, right? I'll help you out sometime if you want." Ciel looks over at him after saying the offer. Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

"It's alright."

"Alright then. Just think about it." Ciel looks back at the road, breathing deeply. He tossed his umbrella onto the floor, not bothering tp put it away. Sebastian frowned and reached for it, wanting to be generous and out it away for him. Ciel let him at first as Sebastian turned and reached to the back seat, about to put it away, when thoughts his Ciel's mind. Red jackets and pencil skirts, breats forms, red lipstick and even a curled wig from his aunt. Pantyhose, heels, gloves, jackets, blush. Freezing, Ciel stomped on the breaks and turned, starting to yell 'No', but froze.

Sebastian held on as the car stopped, almost falling over, but in his hands were tons of pink and black lacey lingerie. Ciel stopped, terrified, while Sebastian didn't say anything. Slowly, the dark-haired man grinned.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ciel?"

"S-Shut up! Put those away-"

"It's okay. I didn't know you were in Grell's league-"

"SHUT UP! It's not what it looks like-"

"Sure." Sebastian quickly put the clothes away befire settling back into his seat. "Drive, Ciel. And by the way, pink is your color."

Ciel blushed madly, absolutely mortified. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, and neither did Sebastian. Ciel just wanted to drive in silence, without interruption. After he has parked, and they went their separate ways, Ciel heads inside his building through the back. He was silently reprimanding himself for not puttinf the clothes away, getting rid of them in his house. Walking toward the elevator, his boss steps in front of him.

"Mr. Faustus. What is it?"

"I gave your resume in. Get ready, your up for your first interview. You're going to need a lot of luck getting pass." Claude grabs his shoulders, turning him around to a back room. Ciel obediently follows out of surprise and shock.

"…Now?"

"Yes, now. I told you, I have connections."

"Um… boss, I-"

"You'll do fine. Believe me." Claude walked him to a chair, where a familiar-looking woman was standing. Lavender hair, matching eyes, she wore a black suit and gold jewelry. Claude kissed her cheek, and she blushed softly. Ciel suddenly recalled her as the main secretary for SUIT. Sitting down, he waited patiently while they whispered before looking at him.

"Hello, Ciel. I'm Hannah, but after this you mudt pretend to not know me. I'll be doing your makeover. Do you have any extra supplies…?"

"In my car." Ciel pulled out his keys.

"Understood."Hannah clasped her hands together, looking over at Claude. He sighed and nodded, taking Ciel's keys before heading for the door. Ciel watched him, then looked back at Hannah, who smiled brightly. "Alright. First things first; shaving."


	9. Chapter 9-Lingerie&Pink

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Alan, you alright? You look a little shaken," Sebastian comments as he fiddles with his camera. Alan pauses on his way to the elevator, nodding.

"Fine. Fantastic. What are you doing down here?" Alan approaches Sebastian suspiciously, crossing his arms. The other man just shrugs, staring down at his camera.

"Late again. Have to check in with Hannah. Have you seen her around?"

"I haven't."

"Strange." Sebastian finally looks up to look more closely at Alan. The brunette looked tired, a bit wet from some rain. Actually, both of them were dripping water onto the floor, their shoes tracking mud. But Alan looked slightly worse off. Sebastian looks back down at his camera, then at the front windows, where rain pours down over them and obscures the view of the street. "I checked in two hours ago, I think it was. Waited befored leaving. Came back ten minutes ago, and I've been here ever since. I wonder where she is."

"She has an important job, Sebastian. She can't cater to your every need."

"I never said I wanted her to do that." Sebastian lets go of the camera, moving to lean back against the front desk on his elbows. He smirks at Alan. "What are you doing here late?"

"I had a...break... thing..." Alan trails of as he looks at the door, and Sebastian follows his gaze. Hannah is in her usual attire, business-like as usual. But next to her stands someone Alan has never seen before; he has to do a double take. Sebastian blinks, confused, doing a double take himself. Red skirt and jacket, pink blouse, and light make up, it practically screams 'Ciel'. The editor in question looks at Sebastian, seeming to freeze when they notice each other. Hannah stops in front of Alan and Sebastian, smiling.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I'm just coming in," Alan says, glancing at 'Ciel'. Hannah smiles and turns to Ciel.

"Alan, this is Rachel Durless. Rachel, Alan Humphries. Alan, Rachel is going to be working with us for a week, testing the waters for a new job." Hannah pauses, and 'Rachel' sticks out her hand, which Alan quickly takes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Humphries."

"It's just Alan. And it's mostly my pleasure," the brunet smiles softly. 'Rachel' forces a smile and nods, then all three seem to turn to Sebastian. Sensing what could possibly happen, Hannah is quick to intervene.

"Rachel, this is-"

"Sebastian. Michaelis. Photographer." Sebastian reached out his hand with a knowing smirk, and 'Rachel' takes it, shaking it as well. Hannah narrows her eyes at the photographer, shooting a look that says 'don't ruin this Sebastian'.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Photography is always an interesting job, but not one I would have picked out myself."

"It's alright. Better than, you know, other jobs. Modelling, acting, dressing in drag-"

"That's enough introductions now," Hannah interrupts. "Rachel, I'll take you to your cubicle. You know, get you started off-"

"How about I do it? Afterall, I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll give her a tour." Sebastian smiles brightly, looking at Hannah. Alan looks between them, confused at his colleague's reaction. All four stand in uncomfortable silence.

"I really think I-"

"Hannah, please, I insist," Sebastian says, his tone charismatic. Hannah swallows, uncertain, then looks to Ciel.

"If that is what Rachel wants..."

"I'm fine with it," Ciel nods, smirking. Sebastian grins and turns, leading the way to the elevators. Hannah and Alan watch, both secretaries amazed at what just transpired. Again, for different reasons.

"Wow, it's nice to see that. Sebastian isn't so normally interested in other workers," Alan comments. Hannah nods numbly, crossing her arms. Worried, not wanting to get Ciel's cover blown, she prays Sebastian will play along.

* * *

"Alright, what is going on," Sebastian demands as he pins Ciel against a wall. The photographer had been going along with the act while on the tour in front of other workers, but now that they were alone, he wanted answers. Ciel scowls and struggles, his long blue bangs falling into place. Sebastian had to admit, he looked convincing. Long blue hair in two ponytails, pulled together down his back, and the suit was cut perfectly. Ciel passed well. Sighing, Sebastian let go of the struggling editor.

"Take a guess."

"Infiltration is my guess. You don't seem the type to be dressing in drag and calling yourself Rachel on a magical whim," Sebastian jokes. Ciel glares.

"Claude sent me."

"Of course he did." Sebastian sighed again, annoyed. Of course Ciel's boss would send him to do something dirty like this. Ciel glares up at him, and Sebastian chuckles. "You're almost as tall as me now."

"Shut up. My feet are killing me."

"Fine, fine." Sebastian leans back, crossing his arms. "I suppose this is when I blackmail you."

"I have money."

"I don't need money at the moment. When I figure out what I want, I'll let you know. Now, how about I take you to your office?" Sebastian smiles and turns around, walking away. Still scowling, Ciel moves to keep up.

* * *

"Hey, new girl," Ronald smirks and winks at the model as he leans against the desk. The girl giggles. "What brings you around?"

"Modelling gig here. I'm just here to sign the contract today," she laughs as she leans forward, her smile showing off clean white teeth. "You can call me Lizzy, by the way. Everyone does."

"Alright, Lizzy. What got you working with WEB?" Ronald asks, reaching out to tug on one of her blonde curls. She laughs again.

"I work for the casino as a dancer. I'm here to promote the casino, as well as WEB." She shrugs, then tilts her head, green eyes fill of curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Security. First day on the job. Maybe, in a few days and I play nice, I'll get a uniform." Ronald laughs, motioning down to the plain suit he was wearing. Nice, but he really wanted a uniform. Lizzy nods, smiling, smoothing out her pink sundress underneath her jacket. Soon, the secretary comes back with paperwork in his hand.

"Ronald, stop flirting with the model."

"Sorry, Snake," Ronald sighs, standing straight. Snake turns to hand Lizzy the paperwork, and she takes it, signing wherever he points out. Ronald, smiling, gives her a small wave before leaving. She waves back, and he goes out the back door, toward his car. Climbing in, he looks at the time. The end of his shift for the day. He's only on part time right now, so gets to leave early. Which is best, since it won't conflict with his other 'job'. He pulls out the parking lot and drivesfdown the lane, stopping only two buildings over. He rolls down his window, where Undertaker greets him.

"Nice to see you, Undertaker."

"You too, Ronald," Undertaker chuckles. "You're early."

"Shift's over. When did you want me to drop off the money?"

"Tomorrow morning. Don't come around back though, come straight in. Here." Undertaker hands him two large packages, which Ronald takes a puts in his passenger seat. He looks back at Undertaker, grinning.

"I seen one of those girls today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Lizzy, she's nice. Oh and tell Grell I said hi."

"Will do. Goodbye, Ronald."

"See ya!" Ronald rolls up the window as Undertaker stands back, and he drives off. Another busy night is ahead of him.

* * *

"And this is the 'head office'."

"Sebastian, you shouldn't be up here with someone who's new-"

"You're such a prude, Alan." Sebastian leads Ciel into the hallway, motioning around to the black and red decor. Ciel does a double take when he sees 'himself' in a mirror, but quickly recovers. Alan sits behind a desk, frowning, and Eric stands nearby watching. Sebastian introduces the new security guard and editor, then turns to Alan.

"Where's William?"

"Mr. Spears? Has a meeting. There was a less-than-happy man who came in, about the 'Grell incident'," Alan says lowly, motioning to their boss's door. Sebastian raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Last time I checked, it was the redhead who attacked."

"Well, maybe they're all crazy. Wherever Grell comes from." Alan turns back to his computer. "Did you actual take Rachel to her office?"

"I did, right, _Rachel,_ " Sebastian says, turning to smile at Ciel. Ciel nods, saying it looked nice. It wasn't like his old office, but it was okay. There was lots of green, a computer, basic supplies. It would have to do. Sebastian announces that he is going to take Ciel back to his cubicle as he moves away to the door, and Ciel follows. He speaks again, grinning.

"That was the last place. Did you like the tour?"

"Yes. I wasn't everything to look... bright and friendly."

"If William had it his way, it wouldn't. I helped him with it, we didn't have a lot when the place first opened. I needed to help with a lot of things. William would never admit it though," Sebastian sighs, walking down a flight of stairs. Ciel follows beside him, admiring the work done to the place. It truly did look nice. Ciel wasn't sure what he had been expecting, besides something extremely uptight. He looks at Sebastian, wondering just what he 'helps' with elsewhere, when they hear a chuckle behind them.

"If you don't mind, both you are walking quite slow. And I have an important meeting." Sebastian and Ciel turn around to look where the voice is coming from, to find a silver-haired man wearing grey standing there. The man grins, and Sebastian nods, politely moving out of the way. Ciel follows his lead. The man goes down the steps, barely making any noise. "My, what lovely polite people there are here. I shall remember to come back another time."

As the man descends the stairs in his quiet walk, Ciel and Sebastian look at each other wearing identical looks of confusion.

* * *

 **Extra Notes:** I had this chapter laying around for a while, tweaking it. My updating has been terrible, so I hope you can all forgive me! I'm going to be busy finishing classes and planning a trip, so yeah…

P.S I love the reviews/favs/follows.


	10. Chapter 10: Just an AN

_**Chapter Ten: Technically an Author's Note**_

 _ **I know there are rules about making a chapter an author's note, so I'll keep this brief.**_

 _Okay, first off, I am soo, so sorry for not updating. Secondly, I was going to update a while ago, but I had an accident, had surgery, things like that. But now, I will be spending a lot of time in bed. This means that I will either be sleeping all the time, or working on my stories. Especially this one._

 _Also, I've been going back through some chapters, and I've come to the decision that I want to fix this story. Basically, I'm re-editing. Then reposting. The new story will be similar to this one a lot, there are a few minor changes. Well, huge changes, not plot-wise, but definitely writing-wise. To make everything more clear, plus I'll have a better idea on where to take this. So, sometime soon (meaning this month) I'll post the first chapter to the new story, and it'll hold the same name. Just go on my profile, look for it... ya know the drill. I wanted to avoid a reposting type thing, but I want to rewrite, due to loss of motivation, forgetting plot points. I'm sure other people know what that's like..._

 _Sorry for the inconvenience, but a big thank you to the people who were encouraging me to continue with this story. Or else, I probably would have never came back to it at all. As I said, I'll update this month!_


End file.
